Obliviate
by emmaxkillian
Summary: 10 years after defeating Voldemort, Harry and Hermione are still married to Ginny and Ron. What happens if Harry and Hermione are both asked to teach at Hogwarts and find themselves developing feelings for one another? This is a Harry/Hermione AU fanfic, none of the characters belong to me all rights go to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant writing!
1. Chapter 1

_I've been to hell and back. I've seen death, satan himself, I've seen people I love getting hurt, being tortured, I've seen it all. After Voldemorts death things started to grew quiet. It took us a while to get used to it … being safe. It was nice. Only a few months later Ron and I got married and soon our daughter Minerva was born followed by our son Remus. We were happy. We lived a happy, quiet life. Harry and Ginny had gotten married as well. Their son Albus Severus was the same age as Minerva and soon they would start their first year at Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, a few days after Minerva got her invitation letter all of our lives were going to change forever.

My name is Hermione Weasley and this is my story …

Chapter 1

"Mine, Remus! ? Breakfast is ready, come on!" I shouted upstairs, shaking my head at the sleepiness of my children.

A few minutes later my husband entered the room, followed by our children, both of them looking like they have been overrun by a truck.

"You do realize where they get this from, do you not?" I smirked at Ron, my husband, who pressed a light kiss to my cheek.

Everyone sat down at the table, enjoying breakfast together, as we always did on Sundays when I saw an owl flying down to us in the corner of my eye. Graciously, the owl dropped a letter onto my plate and flew away just as quickly as she had come.

"What is it?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with some scrambled egg.

"Um …" I turned the envelope. "It's a letter from Hogwarts."

Carefully, I opened the letter, reading.

"Oh my god." I breathed out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I was asked to teach Potions at Hogwarts this year!" I called out, unable to process this information.

"Blimey, Hermione that is amazing!" Ron stood up from his chair and came to hug me tightly.

"You'll be a Professor at Hogwarts, Mum?!" Minerva sat there in awe.

"I suppose yes, dear! The letter says I must go there two weeks before the new year starts which means I have to go…"

"Tomorrow!" Ron finished the sentence, looking a bit disappointed.

"Do you not want me to go? I mean ... I suppose I could stay home if you wanted me to I don't have to take the position."

"Are you kidding me? You have to do this Hermione, this is like your biggest dream ever. Remus and I will manage without the girls, won't we son?"

"You're the best." I sighed, kissing him lightly.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Minerva rolled her eyes, imitating vomit sounds at the sight of us.

I raised my brow at her before saying: "I suppose I should start packing then, shouldn't I?"

The next day I made sure whether or not I had packed everything about 500 times. I was as nervous as I had been before my first year at Hogwarts. I was excited for the students and the other teachers and just for being at Hogwarts again. Even after all these years Hogwarts was home.

"I'll miss you …" Ron whispered, caressing my cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Ronald." I pressed my lips against his in a lightly.

From the corner of my eye I saw my children coming towards us and backed away from my husband slightly.

"Remus, you be good okay? Do what you father says!" I pointed a finger at him, before pulling my son into a hug. "Minerva, I'll see you at Hogwarts in two weeks."

I took a last look at my family, holding back some tears in my eyes. My family was everything to me, always had been. I sent them a last smile before I apparated away from them.

Meanwhile at the house of Harry and Ginny Potter …

"You all set, darling?" Ginny asked her husband, smiling at him.

"Ginny you sure it's okay for me to go?" He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Harry," Ginny breathed out, „You have been asked to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Of course you have to go. I couldn't live with myself if I held you back. Besides, you'll be home for Christmas, will you not?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart." Harry nodded. "I'm excited for Albus to join me in two weeks. I just wish he wasn't so scared of being put into Slytherin."

"He will be alright, Harry. His father is the greatest wizard in the world, he will do fine no matter which house he gets put in."

"You're right. It's time for me to go, we all know McGonagall does not like for her staff to be late."

Harry put his wife into a tight hug before kissing her deeply. "I'll write to you!" He told her before apparating away.

After all these years Hermione still hated apparating. It made her feel dizzy and just … weird but once the weird feeling had passed she finally got her first good look at Hogwarts after all these years. It was still as beautiful as it had been on Day 1 the remains of the war almost not noticeable at all. Hermione walked through the big gates straight towards McGonagall's office, who was headmistress at Hogwarts now.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you." The elderly woman came towards her, hugging her.

"Pleasure is mine, Headmistress but it's Miss Weasley now, remember?" Hermione smiled politely.

"Of course it is, forgive me dear. Oh how glad I was when both of you accepted my invitation to teach at Hogwarts."

"Both of us…?"

It knocked.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Hermione turned around, staring at the opening door.

"Harry?!"

"Hermione?!"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in awe, getting up from her chair and walking towards her friend.

"I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year! What about you?" When they reached each other they fell into a tight hug.

"I'm teaching Potions."

Smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"Jesus Christ it's been too long, has it not?" Hermione asked, shaking her head lightly.

"Last Christmas I suppose?"

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Forgive me for interrupting this heartwarming reunion but we are not here for fun. Off you go, there is much to prepare!"

"Of course Headmistress." They said in sync.

"Oh and I hope I do not have to remind you, of the ruled of Hogwarts. They apply for staff as they do for students. I assume you two have grown up enough to stay out of trouble for once?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded, before walking out of McGonagall's office.

"Can you believe it, Hermione?" Harry asked me after we had closed the door behind us. "That we're really here again? I mean we haven't been here since … you know what night."

I tilted my head and looked at him, grabbing his shoulder carefully. "I know right? It's just crazy. It's been so long but when you're back here it seems like all of it had happened just yesterday."

"Well, I've missed seeing you every day…" Harry smiled at me. "…and Ron, of course. Shame he isn't here."

"I know …" I said, letting out a sigh. "But our kids will be here soon, right? Is Albus excited?"

"More scared to be put into Slytherin."

"Well he's got nothing to worry about even in Slytherin Ginny and you are brilliant wizards, so will he."

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his scent out of habit and smiled. He still smelled like the 11 year old boy, she had met on the train to Hogwarts so many years ago.

"Let's do this."

"Let's do this."

AN: soooo here we are! let me tell you one thing i was TERRIFIED of posting this bc i've never dared to write HP fanfic before ... but idk i searched for a fic like this but didn't find one so i just wrote one myself. please leave a review and tell me whether to continue or not?/p  
lots of love/p  
-leah/p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"They are probably on the train already, are they not? Oh Harry I'm so excited for Minerva to get here do you remember when we first got here it was just … magical, was it not?" I clapped my hands together, eyes lighting up as I stared at Harry.

"It was. Are you scared of standing in front of the students as their professor for the first time?"

"Well kind of but … I suppose the excitement will overweight you know what I mean? We get to teach all these kids how to be … special."

"Well not all of the kids were as special as we were. Not all of the people went through the stuff we went through." Harry tilted his head and took a sip from his tea.

"Duh, obviously. Would you want to relive it all?"

I stared into Harry's eyes. He was still the same as he had been 10 years ago; same handsome smile, same glasses, same goofy laugh. Back then I had always felt like I could look through his eyes right into his generous, beautiful soul. I still felt that way. We had grown up together, lived together, fought together; we had shared moments together I would never share with anyone else. There were times when we were searching for the Horcruxes when I thought we-

"Hermione?" Harry asked and I was shaken out of my thoughts, looking at him.

"Hm?"

He chuckled. "You're staring."

I shook my head lightly again. Looking at my watch I almost got a heart attack. "Jesus Christ Harry we need to go the ceremony will begin any moment."

"Welcome students, old ones and new ones." McGonagall started her speech. Hermione had already spotted Minerva and she looked terrified. "I want to welcome you to a new school year here at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts is a school were tradition is valued, which is why none of you will be allowed one of these … portable phones." Harry and I looked at each other and had to hold back a giggle. "It is my pleasure to welcome two new teachers into this year's staff. Teaching Potions this year will be Miss Hermione Weasley." McGonagall pointed to me and I stood up from my chair to shoot a smile into the crowd. "Furthermore, it is my pleasure to introduce to all of you our new teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts, Mr Harry James Potter."

Everyone clapped before both of us took our seats again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And now … First years you will now be sorted in one of our four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. After I've called out your name you will come forth and the sorting hat will decide which house you belong to."

My excitement rose as the first kids went up to be sorted.

"Miss Minerva Molly Weasley." McGonagall called.

As my daughter walked up to the sorting hat I could practically taste her nervousness and shot her a reassuring look to calm her.

"Hmm … Another Weasley. Guess I will never be rid of those, will I?" The sorting hat joked, making the crowd giggle. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I could see the relief shoot through my daughters eyes and wished Ron could see this. I clapped my hands together as she went to the Gryffindor table, being welcomed by everyone.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Harry's son walked up. "Hm … Difficult … Difficult indeed. Ah, I know it now. GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt Harry let out a breath of relief next to me.

"Who would have guessed this ten years ago. Both of our children in Gryffindor." I hummed in excitement as we sat together in Harry's chamber. We sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

"I think this absolutely calls for a celebration." He stood up went out of the room and returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "To our children."

"To our children."

Four or five glasses of wine later I was giggling with bright red cheeks as we told stories from our shared past.

"Hermione do you remember when we were searching for the Horcruxes and you were sad because Ron had left so I danced with you?" Harry chuckled, looking at me.

I joined in. "How could I forget that? You were a terrible dancer and you still are as we all saw at your wedding."

"Oh please! I've improved loads. Let me show you!" Harry got up from the couch and offered me his hand. "Milady?"

I smirked at him and took his hand. He twirled me around before we danced through the room, feeling dizzy. We slowed down after a while.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked in a weird tone.

"Anything."

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if … if we had fallen in love?"

I turned my head to stare at him. "What?"

"Just out of curiosity, I mean."

"Actually, no. I have not. I mean, back then you friendzoned me so many times I-"

"What?" He interrupted me. "I friendzoned you? You friendzoned me!"

"I did not and you know it." I smirked at him. "I just … I guess I never really saw you like that, you know?"

There was a moment of silence between us were we just stared at each other before I cleared my throat.

"I should go now. First lesson tomorrow!" I released myself from his grip and walked towards the door.

"Yeah me too. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

I closed the door behind me and frowned for a bit. What the hell was that even about? I guess we just had too many glasses of wine, right? Alcohol does that to people, it makes them say crazy stuff, think about crazy stuff. I mean … Of course I had had a little crush on Harry back then but every girl had, right? Besides, I loved Ron. I had loved Ron for as long as I remember and Harry had had feelings for Cho and then fell in love with Ginny, my sister in law and then married her. Harry and I had just simply … never gone down this path I guess. It wasn't meant to be then and it sure as hell wasn't meant to be now. I blamed it on being back in Hogwarts. All these talks about what we went through together had to make someone melancholic right?

I shook my head lightly before I went into bed. It was weird to not have Ron beside me. I hadn't slept on my own in years. I turned around to look at the stars. I fell asleep still thinking about our talk … What I didn't know then was that Harry did the same.

 **A/N: Soooo many people seemed to like the first chapter so I decided to post the second chapter right away! I found it preeetty hard to get them to start thinking about each other without it seeming to be forced or anything if you know what I mean? I hope I succeeded. Pls let me know what you thought of it.**

 **\- looots of love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first few weeks in Hogwarts had flown by so quickly. I absolutely adored my new job and knew that this was what I was supposed to do. In all these years I had been a student here I never got to appreciate the true beauty of Hogwarts. There had always been … something that had our attention. In these past few weeks I had loved to just walk around the gardens, enjoying the silence, enjoying the peace.

I had also spent a lot of time with Harry. I felt closer to him than I had in years. He helped me when I had a problem with a student or in class, he always listened when I had to say something and just like back then he _always_ knew how to make me smile.

It was almost time for Christmas break at McGonagall had a 'Snowflake Ball' arranged for tonight. Harry had asked me to help him prepare his last lesson before the break so we were in his classroom.

"So I want to teach them the Verdimillious Charm, which you can use to-"

"… reveal objects hidden by the Dark Arts, I know." I interrupted him, sounding more annoyed than I meant it to. I hadn't heard from Ron in ages and I started to worry.

"It's okay if you don't want to help me Hermione, I can do it on my own." Harry tilted his head, piercing his eyes into mine.

I got lost in his eyes without meaning to for a second before I shook my head lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, here let me try."

I grabbed my wand, tilting it towards Harry's desk. I slashed my wand forward while saying: "Verdimillious!"

The next thing I knew I was lying at the other side of the room with a piercing pain in my side. Harry came running towards me, kneeling down beside me.

"Hermione, are you okay? What was that?"

I felt a bit dizzy. I didn't know why suddenly I pictured Harry's lips touching mine … I blamed it on the dizziness and on the fact that I hadn't seen my husband in months.

Harry helped me sit up, I still hadn't said a word. He still knelt beside me and out of instinct, I raised my hand cupping his cheek. I stared into his eyes, staring into his soul as I inched my face closer to his before-

Harry cleared his throat and I was shaken out of my trace and pulled back into reality.

"Hermione?"

"Oh god I am so sorry. I mean … I hit my head but I'm okay I just … I just need to go lay down before the ball. Um, see you later Harry." I practically ran out of the classroom.

What the hell was wrong with me?

As I entered the great hall most of the staff and students were already there. Everything looked beautiful, practically like a winter wonderland. I sat down with the other teachers, waiting for the headmistress to officially open the event.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts, it is my great pleasure, to welcome each and every one of you to the first Snowflake Ball here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've heard that some of the 6th years have prepared a dance to open the ball, you may come forth now."

McGonagall sat back down and about 5 boys and 5 girls started to dance around the Great Hall beautifully. Soon other people joined in on the dance floor. I got lost in watching all of the students dancing when I heard someone behind me clearing their throat. I turned around to see Harry, offering me his hand.

"May I have this dance, please?"

I hesitated, not sure whether or not this was a good idea but eventually put my hand on top of his. Minerva knew how close her uncle, her father and I had been when we were her age so she wouldn't suspect anything … Wait … Suspect what? There wasn't anything to suspect, at all.

Dancing with Harry was more … intense than usually. He really had gotten better over the years so I could concentrate on enjoying the dance instead of watching my feet. His eyes were practically glued to mine it was almost uncomfortable. I wondered what he was thinking in this very moment. Was he thinking about me? Was he picturing Ginny instead of me? Why did I feel so … drawn to him ever since I got here? I felt the air in my throat getting thin and for a moment I thought I was going to vomit. I needed air, now.

"Excuse me, please." I whispered to Harry before releasing myself from his grip and storming outside.

I had wished for him to not follow me but alas he did.

"Hermione what is the matter with you today? You've been acting strange all day!" I heard him saying behind me.

I didn't turn around. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and just stared into the air. Tiny little snowflakes were coming down and started to cover the ground.

"Is anything the matter with you and Ron?" He asked again.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't heard from him in a while." My voice was raspy, barely a whisper.

"You having problems?"

"Do you want us to have problems?" I raised my brow, turning around to face him.

"What? No, of course not."

"So you don't want us to have problems?" I kept asking.

"I'm lost."

I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Please tell me what's wrong?!" I didn't give him an answer. "Fine, you obviously don't want to talk about it. Anyways, you look really beautiful tonight."

I let out a loud breath. There was a fight taking place inside me. A fight of two voices screaming at each other, one saying to walk away and the other …

I turned around out of instinct, closing the remaining space between us before I let my lips touch his ever so lightly. I could feel his confusion, at first but then I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me into him. It was me who deepened the kiss before I realized what I was actually doing here.

I broke the kiss, staring at him in shock. I could see that he was shocked as well. I felt the tears shooting into my eyes and before I could even think about it I apparated away, into my chamber, starting to furiously stuff my clothes into my suitcase.

I needed to get away. What had I just done? Had I just cheated on my husband with his best friend? With _my_ best friend?

Christmas break started tomorrow but I decided to leave early. I needed to get away. Minerva was still at the ball so I wrote her a letter saying that I had left early and that we would get her from the train station tomorrow.

All set, I was ready to go when I heard a knocking at my door.

"Hermione can we please talk about this?"

I felt the tears coming up again before I apparated away without giving him an answer.

 **A/N: wooow this was an intense chapter to write. for me it was a challenge to get them to kiss without it feeling forced or something i hooope i succeeded. i reeeeally like this story so far and i hope you do to so leave me a review if you want to!**

 **\- looots of love**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Hermione,_

 _We need to talk about what happened at the Snowflake Ball. It's Christmas soon and I would rather not sit at one table with you at the Weasley's if we are not even on speaking terms._

 _-Harry_

 _Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? This is as difficult for me as it is for you, Hermione. Christmas is in two days can you just talk to me, please?_

 _-Harry_

It was Christmas morning. I knew I'd see Harry later at the Weasley's Christmas dinner and I already felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't slept in days. I felt awful, awful for kissing Harry, awful for not telling Ron and most of all awful because whether I would admit it to myself or not I had felt _something_ during the kiss. I knew I couldn't just ignore Harry, people would sense there was something wrong. I also knew it was unfair of me not to talk to him. Maybe he already told Ginny? Maybe he convinced Ginny not to tell Ron? God, I wasn't even going to be able to look at her. She didn't deserve this, Ron didn't deserve this. I just felt like the worst person on this planet.

"Darling, you coming?" I could hear my husband calling from downstairs.

"Coming!"

I saw his eyes searching for me as soon as he had entered the room. He wore a black suit and he held Ginny's hand. Once his eyes found mine a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't a happy smile it was more like a forced smile, a sad smile. I quickly escaped his look.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Ron called out, hugging his best friend. "Jesus it's been to long since we've seen each other."

I don't think I've ever felt worse in my life. I hugged Ginny, forcing myself to smile, forcing myself to seem happy. The whole Weasley-Potter family sat down at the table to enjoy dinner. Molly had overdone herself, as always.

"So Hermione, how do you like teaching at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked me. Harry sat opposite of me, I tried to avoid his stares as much as possible.

I felt like I was going to throw up right then and there. My heart was pounding violently, my stomach ached, I hated lying more than anything. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just … busted out of me.

"I kissed Harry."

From the corner of my eye I saw Ginny almost choking on the piece of turkey she had just put into her mouth. Both Molly and Arthur just stared at me with open mouths and I didn't dare to even take a glance at the kids. My eyes met with Harry's but I couldn't read his expression, at all. It didn't matter. I tilted my head to look into the pain filled face of my husband. He closed his eyes for a second before throwing his fork onto the table and leaving the room.

"Ron!" I called out, getting up from the table, going after him. "Ron please, I'm so sorry." I felt the tears coming up, there was nothing but panic in my voice.

"I knew it." I heard him saying. His voice was barely a whisper. "I knew it! I knew something was wrong. You wouldn't let me touch you ever since you've gotten back from Hogwarts."

He was calm, way too calm. This meant he was furious.

"Ron please … I- It didn't mean anything, I swear!" I tried to reach for his arm but he moved away from me.

I didn't know who I was trying to convince that the kiss didn't mean anything but I couldn't think about that in this moment. I needed to save my marriage.

"I swear it's never going to happen again, Ron please!"

Without a word he left the house, walking into the fields, not looking back.

"Mom?" I heard my daughter saying behind me. What the hell had gotten into me?

"It's going to be alright baby!"

"You promise?"

"Promise."

It's been two weeks since the end of Christmas break and our return to Hogwarts. Somehow, I had convinced Ron to give me another chance. I wanted to give up teaching but he said that it wasn't an option, that he knew how much it meant to me. This man was just simply, truly too good for me. Harry wasn't as lucky … He and Ginny had split. I heard him telling Molly that it was for the best, that they had had problems before this but I felt like I had ruined their marriage and honestly, I did. We were back at Hogwarts two weeks now and neither of us had said a word to the other. It was hard. It was hard to not talk to him but there was no other option.

Not only had I ruined Harry and Ginny's relationship, I had also ruined Harry and Ron's. I had ruined the truest friendship that ever existed. Basically, I had ruined Harry's whole life. As for my feelings for Harry … Well, see for yourself:

"Hermione?" I heard a familiar voice behind me in my classroom one day.

I instantly froze, turning around very slowly. I was too shocked to even give him an answer. Harry came towards me, slowly.

"We … We haven't talked in a while I just wanted to check in on you."

" _Don't_!"

"Don't what?" He raised his eyes.

"Don't be nice to me."

Harry frowned, tilting his head.

"Don't act like I haven't ruined your life. Be mad at me, shout at me, say you never want to see me again but _don't_ be nice to me, Harry." I felt the tears coming up again.

I saw him taking a deep breath. "Look, Hermione. Ginny and I have had problems before our kiss. We both weren't sure of our feelings anymore but tried holding on to our marriage for the kids. I very well think you could have chosen a better situation to tell them but we needed to. I couldn't have held it in longer myself."

By now, the tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"It was just a kiss …" I whispered, shaking my head lightly.

"Was it?"

"It has to be."

"Why?"

"Because, Harry. Because I am not that person, I don't want to be that person. I don't … I can't … This is not me. I'm not the kind of person who cheats and sneaks around and lies." I shook my head, raising my voice.

"Well neither am I, Hermione I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. I-"

"We can't be friends right now, Harry." I interrupted him, turning away from him.

"What?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice, hear the pain. It broke my heart.

I took a deep breath, wiping away my tears. I had to be strong now … For myself, for my marriage, for my kids, for Harry.

"You know we can't, Harry."

"This isn't what you want." He sounded bitter.

I turned around to face him.

"It has to be."

 **A/N: Woooow talk about drama right? I've been reeeeally reeeeally enjoying writing this fanfic. I've had like a sort of blockade for like the last 6 months and now i just feel like i'm finally back on track you know? tell me how you liked this chapter by writing a review! :)**

 **looots of love**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stood at the window of her chamber, looking down into the gardens. Hogwarts was the most beautiful during winter. Everything was covered in snow, from the top of the castle, to the tree's, the gardens. I could see Harry giving a Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson, teaching his students the Blasting Curse.

My life at Hogwards had been hard. Obviously, Ron's trust had practically entirely faded, which didn't exactly make things easier. I knew I couldn't possibly blame him in any way; it had been my fault, all of it. There was no point in denying my feelings towards Harry. I didn't see him as a best friend anymore, I saw him as more. I wanted to see him as a companion, as a lover I wanted -

"Confringo!" I could see him mouthing, before a bucket about 50 meters away from him exploded.

The students watched their teacher in awe and I couldn't hold back a slight smile. This had always been what Harry does, making people awe and gasp and just … enchanting them – Sometimes literally.

It had been two weeks since I had told Harry we couldn't be friends. We had talked since then, though only about minor things like the weather or upsetting students. I knew that this wasn't the final solution, it couldn't be. If only there was a spell to stop yourself from caring for a specific person, if only there was a spell to fix a heart … But maybe there was?

I needed to make sure I trusted the person, trusted the person entirely but I would probably also need to convince them to do this for me and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Headmistress?"

"What is it, my dear?"

"I need you to do something for me. You are not going to like it but no matter what your instincts say, I need you to do this. Otherwise, I'm never going to be happy again." I wanted to stop the tears from filling my eyes but I failed miserably.

McGonagall raised her brows. "Christ, are you alright?"

"I will be. I will be if you do one thing for me."

"You are starting to scare me, Miss Weasley."

"I need you to curse me."

"What?!"

"…with the Imperius Curse."

"Miss Weasley, you of all should know that the Imperius Curse is seen as an Unforgivable Curse. Apart from this, why on earth would you want to be Imperiused by me?"

"I need you to force me to lose all feelings I have for Harry Potter." My voice cracked, it was barely a whisper anyway. I didn't look at McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley but I cannot do that. We all have to deal with a broken heart from time to time and we can't all-"

"But you did it before, did you not?" It busted out of me. "You cursed Amycus Carrow, to keep him in the Ravenclaw tower during the war, didn't you?"

"Miss Weasley, I think the war offered different circumstances, wouldn't you agree?"

"I will find someone else to do it, then." I snapped.

"Alas, you must."

"Professor Slughorn?"

Very much to my luck, Slughorn wasn't as determined as McGonagall and had agreed to help me.

"Are you sure? I'm not certain the Imperius Curse will even affect emotions." He asked me as he grabbed his wand.

"Absolutely sure. Me neither but we need to try it."

Slughorn pointed his wand towards me. "Imperio."

I felt warmth going through my body for a second before it felt like something was blowing though me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I looked at him. "Do it."

"I do not want you to have any feelings towards Harry Potter. You will feel absolutely _nothing_."

Slughorn eyed me I think he thought I was going to blow up or something.

I felt good. For the first time in weeks it was … quiet.

"Thank you." I nodded before I turned around leaving his office.

"Hermione?" I heard someone calling behind me.

I groaned.

"Hermione?! McGonagall told me you wanted her to hex you? What has gotten into you?" Harry seemed to be breathless.

I waited for the tingly feeling in my stomach, for the sweaty hands, for the nervous giggle but there was … nothing. _Absolutely nothing._

"I fixed myself." I told him, a little surprised at the freezing tone of my voice. It didn't bother me.

"What was there to fix?" Harry raised his voice. Í could hear frustration in his voice.

I scoffed. "I jeopardized my marriage, Harry. I jeopardized my family, everything. All because I-"

"… because you what? Just say it Hermione. You're the smartest person I know, Hermione, you know the Imperius Curse has a loophole, you know it can be defeated if the cursed tries hard enough."

"But I don't want to." I turned away from him, starting to walk away _. Nothing, absolutely nothing_ , I kept repeating inside my head.

"You want to hear me say it? Fine, here we go. I love you, Hermione." I came to a stop abruptly, turning around to face him again.

"And you love me, too."

 **A/N: Guys, I know this chapter is indreeeeedibly short but exams started and I just couldn't make it longer, I'm sorry, I promise the next one will be longer again.**

 **lots of love**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Harrys perspective

"Professor Slughorn?" I called, storming into Slughorns classroom. I tried to stay calm but I felt like all of my brain cells were being burned down by rage.

I couldn't believe Slughorn would do that, I couldn't believe Hermione would do that, would even think of that. Hermione was _driven_ by emotion, by love no matter towards whom who knew what she could be like now that this had been taken from her?

I had come to terms with the fact that he had fallen for her. Hermione, my (ex)-sister in law, my best friend, my other best friend's _wife._ I had felt terrible, horrible, like a bad person but unlike Hermione I chose to accept it, I chose to deal with it. I knew we probably wouldn't have a future together everything was too … fucked up but I also didn't want to give up on her without a fight.

Talking to Ginny was hard. After all I _had_ loved her, always. I didn't want to hurt her and it had been difficult to separate from my family but I knew it was the right thing. At least I didn't lie to Ginny, at least I didn't pretend everything was okay, I didn't lead her on. When Ginny heard, I had fallen for Hermione she didn't want to believe it at first. To protect Hermione, to protect Ron, their marriage I had told Ginny that Hermione didn't love me back, so technically I _was_ lying. Because she did love me back, I _knew_ it.

"How could you do this to her?" I snapped through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Potter, the Imperio curse is not final. She can break through it, if she wants it bad enough."

"Well how do I get her to break through?"

"Show her what she's missing."

How in hell was I supposed to do that? Hermione had always been stubborn but now that she had no feelings towards me whatsoever, not even friendly feelings, how was I supposed to even get to her? I went outside to clear my head. Closing my eyes, I let the cold wind blow through my hair, hoping I would get an idea how to fix Hermione. I suddenly felt like he was being watched and turned around.

"Hermione." I greeted her with a nod.

"Let me guess, you are trying a figure out a way to get me to break through the Imperio Curse." She stated, stepping up to me, her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket.

Harry didn't answer.

"Can you truly not understand why I did this Harry?"

"I can't understand why you would do this, how you could be so stupid."

"Isn't it okay to give up some times? Does it not show strength to say 'I tried but it didn't work so I'll move on'?"

"You didn't try, Hermione. You didn't try at all. You just decided you didn't want to deal with any of your problems anymore so you fixed them. You did this for you, you chose the easy way for _you_."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry, ever but I-"

"Do you not love me?" I interrupted her. I didn't mean for the words to come out. "Do you not love me? Because if you told me you didn't love me, if you truly didn't, then maybe I could let you go."

She swallowed.

"Think about it …" I reached for her hand but she pulled away. "Meet me in my classroom at 8pm."

-Hermione's perspective-

I didn't know whether to go or not. I didn't know why but I felt the coldness in my body fading the tiniest bit. I tried to stop it but he just knew which buttons he had to push with me, he always had.

I sighed heavily before I got up to walk to Harry's classroom. Once I arrived there, I knocked and heard him saying 'Come in'. I walked into the room and there he stood, there were candles and I could hear music coming from somewhere.

"You cannot be serious." I said shaking my head.

He came towards me. "Dance with me."

"Harry- We've been through this. I am married to your _best friend_."

"For god's sake Hermione I'm asking you to dance with me I'm not proposing."

(A/N: Listen to Celine Dion's A new day has come while reading this, I swear to god it's BEYOND cheesy but SO good)

Harry extended his left arm towards me, taking my hand in his. His other hand wandered to my hip, pulling me close to him. Our faces were close, I didn't even dare to breathe. Harry started moving to the soft rhythm of the song, guiding me through the room. His eyes were locked on mine so tight, they practically captured me.

 _Hush, now I see a light in the sky, it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love. Let the rain come down and wash away my tears, let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

I stopped as abruptly as possible, never taking my eyes off of his. Without warning I crashed my lips into his, hooking my arms around his neck to be as close to him as possible. Feeling his lips on mine again was like being awakened from a deep, deep slumber. It felt like every emotion I had been keeping out was flooding back into my body, crashing every doubt I'd ever had. I deepened the kiss, my firm grip around his neck never loosening up so he wouldn't pull away. I needed this, I needed him. Being with him let me _feel_ again, let me feel like myself.

I pulled away to catch my breath, his eyes opening slowly, our eyes meeting again. Without saying a word he pulled my shirt over my head and I started to unbutton his. Our lips met again and again, my body feeling electric. I didn't have time to worry about Ron, my children, Ginny, about anything at all. There was only him and me there then and I'd never felt happier in my life.

He lifted me onto his desk while I started to unbutton his jeans …

I woke up the next day, the first thing I noticed were arms around me. For a moment I thought that everything had been a dream, all of this and that I was home with Ron and the kids but something felt different. I slowly opened my eyes to look up and it wasn't Ron looking down at me. It was Harry. He smiled at me, only slightly, as if he was afraid of me realizing what I had done and running away.

"Morning …" I whispered with a raspy voice.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I think I broke through the curse …"

Harry nodded. He sat up on the bed, the loss of his warmth making me shiver. "Look if you'd rather forget about what happened I-"

"I love you." I blurted out. "Harry, I love you."

His face lit up.

"I just … Before anything can happen again, I need to talk to Ron."

Harry nodded in agreement, taking my hand. "We need to talk to Ron."


End file.
